Dave Mallow
' Dave Mallow' (born October 19, 1948) is an American Voice Actor, perhaps known for doing voice work in most of Saban's productions, including Power Rangers ''and ''Digimon: Digital Monsters. ''He only provided voices of monsters and villains in Power Rangers' original production era, MMPR Productions, which lasted from ''Mighty Morphin to Wild Force. Born in Park Ridge, Illinois, Mallow's father worked in radio and television and was a 30-year on-air veteran at Chicago's WGN.[1] Mallow attained a BFA in Theater Arts from Drake University in 1970. After a successful 12-year career as a radio personality in the Midwestern United States and New York City, he moved to Los Angeles in 1984 to pursue a career in voice acting that has included commercials, film dubbing, looping, narration, audio books, radio plays and voice characterization in numerous video games, toys and cartoons. He provided the daily intros and various monsters for Saban Productions, including the benevolent 'Baboo' in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers; Angemon, Gekkomon and Uppamon in Digimon: Digital Monsters and also is remembered for voicing Amarao in Digital Manga's FLCL and Akuma in Street Fighter among numerous others. Roleshttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dave_Mallow?veaction=edit&vesection=2 edit Animationhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dave_Mallow?veaction=edit&vesection=3 edit *''The Adventures of Manxmouse'' - Ghost *''Adventures on Rainbow Pond'' - Jonathan Jumper *''Apocalypse Zero'' - Shimada Kazu *''Arc the Lad'' - Shu *''Babel II'' - Hikaru Homura *''Bakuto Sengen Daigunder'' - Tournament Announcer 1 *''Bastard!!'' - Messenger *''Black Jack'' - Boardmember, Mikazuki Victim, Refugee, Relief Committee Representative, Villager C *''Blade of the Immortal'' - Sori *''Bleach'' - Kensei Muguruma, Aaroniero Arruruerie (Kaien), Kaien Shiba (after Kim Strauss), Inose *''Blue Dragon'' - Grankingdom Captain *''Blue Exorcist'' - Ernst Frederik Egin *''Burn-Up Scramble'' - Narrator *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' - Lord Matsuzaka *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion'' - Britannian Bridge Officer, Britannian Officer *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2'' - Chief Officer *''Computer Warriors'' - Scanner *''Cosmowarrior Zero'' - Mechanized Man 1, Mechanized Man 2, Nohara, Secretary *''Daigunder'' - Track Announcer *''Detatoko Princess'' - Barell, King/Morita *''Devadasy'' - UN Rep *''Digimon series'' - Angemon/MagnaAngemon, Upamon, Pegasusmon, Elecmon, Togemon, Ring Announcer, Gekomon, Numemon, Otamamon, Agent #1, Tokomon, Angemon, Piddomon, Vilemon, Grani *''Dragon Ball'' - Oolong (Dragon Ball) (MaoMao) (Harmony Gold dub) *''The Return of Dogtanian'' - Dogtanian *''Durarara!!'' - Yoshida, Kanra *''Early Reins'' - Engineer, Jeeves *''Eiken'' - Shimada *''El Chavo'' - Mr. Beliarge, Manny the Mailman *''Eureka Seven'' - Jobs *''Hajime no Ippo'' - Yanaoka *''FLCL'' - Commander Amarao *''Flint the Time Detective'' - Merlock Holmes, Coconaut *''Gad Guard'' - Black, Cop, Man with Briefcase, World Electro Doorman *''Galerians'' - Rainheart, Dr. Pascalle *''Gate Keepers'' - Opening Narrator *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd Gig'' - Gohda's Aide *''Ghost Slayers Ayashi'' - Nioya, Zusyo Okada *''Genma Wars'' - Chief Monkey *''Great Teacher Onizuka'' - Kouichi Igurashi *''Grenadier'' - Teppa's Father *''Gungrave'' - Evans, Gary *''Gun Frontier'' - Custodian, Painter *''GUNxSWORD'' - Chief *''Gurren Lagann'' - The Anti-Spiral *''The Happy Cricket'' - Buffuno *''Heat Guy J'' - Casino Security Guard C, Hooligan C, Mask Maker, News Anchor, Researcher B, Shogun's Informant A, Thomas Park, Thug A *''Here is Greenwood'' - Bible Man, Lupin, Nagisa's Man D, Student with Glasses (Media Blasters Dub) *''Higurashi When They Cry'' - Kyousuke Irie *''Idol Project'' - Evie *''If I See You in My Dreams'' - Kujira, Niimi, Miho's Boss *''Immortal Grand Prix'' - Glass Jones, MC, Mechanic B, Private Investigator, Weatherman *''Iron Virgin Jun'' - Headguard *''Iznogoud'' - Iznogoud, Saltan, The Caliph *''Jin Jin and the Panda Patrol'' - Squawk, Rudy, Mugsy *''Journey to the Heart of the World'' - Louis *''Karas'' - Kamaitachi *''Kaze no Yojimbo'' - Arms Dealer, Hunter, Officer, Sugino *''Kurogane Communication'' - Cleric *''Laputa: Castle in the Sky'' - Louis / additional voices (original English dub) (as Daniel Morris) *''Last Exile'' - Casino Royale Dealer, Cicada, Goliath XO, Guild Watcher #3, Silvana Observation Deck Officer, Sunny Boy *''Lensman'' - Thorndyke *''Little Women'' - Additional Voices *''Mahoromatic: Something More Beautiful'' - Detective, Management Announcer, Management Board Member, Management Employee, Newscaster A, Teacher *''Maple Town'' - Mr. Badger *''Mars Daybreak'' - Ginpetit *''Mega Man Star Force'' - Deranged Movie Star *''The Melody of Oblivion'' - Detective A, Elan Vital, Male Secretary, Man A, Miri's Butler, Vice Mayor *''Mirage of Blaze'' - Ujimasa Hojyo *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie Trilogy'' - Narrator *''Monster'' - Peter Capek *''Naruto'' - Hoki, Tekka Uchiha *''New Getter Robo'' - Villager *''Nightwalker'' - Koji Ozaki *''Nodame Cantabile'' - Kozou Etou, Seiichirou Miyoshi *''Noozles'' - Grandpa Benjamin Brown, Frankie *''Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan'' - Muchi *''Otogi Zoshi'' - Onmyoji, Tabigeinin A *''Outlaw Star'' - Prison Security System, Space Race Announcer, Tendo King's Overseer *''Overman King Gainer'' - Toun *''Paranoia Agent'' - Hiranuma *''Phantom Investigators'' - Daemona's Dad *''Phantom the Animation'' - Master Scythe *''Phil's Dance Party'' (HOP dvd short extra) - Phil *''Phoenix'' - Kimite (Sun Chapter) *''Planetes'' - Chieftain, Narrator, Werner Locksmith *''Redline'' - Track Announcer *''Requiem from the Darkness'' - Fushimiya *''Rozen Maiden'' - Seal *''Rurouni Kenshin'' - Sadojima Hoji, Udo Jin-e *''Saint Tail'' - Policeman, Sayaka's Father *''Saiyuki'' - Demon, Shikigami User, Thug C *''Samurai Champloo'' - Ichieimon, Ken, Lord Tamoto, Officer #2 *''Samurai Girl Real Bout High School'' - Mr. Kinomiya, Setsura Kyogoku *''Scrapped Princess'' - General Peters-Stahl *''Street Fighter Alpha: Generations'' - Gouken *''Street Fighter IV: The Ties That Bind'' - Akuma *''Submarine 707R'' - Ichiro Suzuki *''Tenchi in Tokyo'' - Hotsuma, Space Police Announcer *''Tenchi Muyo! GXP'' - Kanemitsu Hirata, Misao Kuramitsu, Azusa Masaki Jurai *''Tenjho Tenge'' - Tagami *''Tenko and the Guardians of the Magic'' *''Tokko'' - Homeless Man, Lab Technician, Security Guard, TV News Reporter *''Top Agents 2'' - Megalomax *''Trigun'' - Sheriff's Office Clerk *''Tsukihime, Lunar Legend'' - Male Student, Ride Attendant *''The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya'' - Sports Announcer, Mask Merchant *''The Twelve Kingdoms'' - Gaishi, Ikuta, Sensei Watanabe, Gahou, Shukou *''Vampire Princess Miyu'' - Galerie Owner, Gas Station Manager, Reporter B, Yasuhiko Tachiki *''Vandread'' - Pyoro *''Vandread: The Second Stage'' - Patch, Pyoro *''Viewtiful Joe'' - Additional Voices *''When They Cry'' - Ichiro Maebara, Kyousuke Irie *''Witch Hunter Robin'' - Hattori *''X'' - Seishirou Sakurazuka *''Yukikaze'' - Ansel Rombart *''The Wisdom of The Gnomes'' - Pit *''Zatch Bell!'' - Yopopo, Kikuropu, Cut 'N' Paste *''Zetman'' - Jiro Nakata *''Zillion'' - NOZA Computer, Silo Complex Commander, Soldier Live actionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dave_Mallow?veaction=edit&vesection=4 edit *''Adventures in Voice Acting'' *''Big Bad Beetleborgs'' - Swamp Scumoid, Borgslayer (shared role with Bob Papenbrook) *''Beetleborgs Metallix'' - Shellator (voice) *''Dynamo Duck'' - Edison, Frostbite, Ivan Tobealonesky, Sean O'Connor *''Everybody Loves Raymond'' - Event Announcer (uncredited) *''Hallo Spencer'' - Kasimir (voice) *''Just Shoot Me!'' - The Egg (computer voice) *''Flipper'' - Computer Voice *''Drunken Master II'' - Wong Fei-Hung *''Mad Men'' - Ring Announcer / Season 4 "The Suitcase" (voice) *''Roseanne'' - Radio Voice *''Versus'' - Glasses *''VR Troopers'' - Air Stryker, Toxoid, Fistbot, Magician, Irradiator, Series Announcer *''World Series of Poker'' - The Discovery Channel *''Zeiram 2'' - Bob (voice) ''Power Rangers ''(1993-2002) *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' - Baboo (as Colin Phillips), Series Announcer, Pudgy Pig, Grumble Bee (2nd voice), Lizzinator, Trumpet Top (voices, all minus Baboo are uncredited) *''Power Rangers Zeo'' - Baboo, Video Vulture, Googleheimer (the Toy Robot), "Hosehead", Midas Monster (voices, all minus Baboo uncredited) *''Power Rangers In Space'' - Termitus (voice, uncredited) *''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy'' - Gasser (uncredited), Magnetox (voices) *''Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue'' - Trifire (voice) *''Power Rangers: Time Force'' - Black Knight (uncredited), Commandocon (voices) *''Power Rangers: Wild Force'' - 2nd Narrator (uncredited), Vacuum Cleaner Org, Helicos (as David J. Mallow), Announcer (voices) Filmshttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dave_Mallow?veaction=edit&vesection=5 edit *''An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island'' - Looper *''Cromartie High - The Movie'' - Masa (voice) *''Arthur's Missing Pal'' - TV Announcer *''Blood: The Last Vampire'' - Various *''Digimon: The Movie'' - Angemon/Seraphimon, Upamon *''Fist of the North Star'' - Heart (Streamline dub) *''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' - Additional Voice *''Forest Warrior'' - Bear Vocal Effects (uncredited) *''Gundress'' - Head, Serem *''The Happy Cricket'' - Buffuno *''Kiki's Delivery Service'' - Dirigible Captain (Streamline Dub) *''Krippendorf's Tribe'' - Newscaster (voice, uncredited) *''Lensman: Secret of the Lens'' - Thorndyke *''Metropolis'' - Pero *''Mobile Suit Gundam F91'' - Cain Sohn, Chris *''Windaria'' - Lunarian Court Member *''Nixon'' - Newscaster (voice, uncredited) *'''Til There Was You'' - Newscaster (voice, uncredited) *''Turbulence'' - Autopilot Voice (uncredited) *''The Waterboy'' - Sports Announcer (voice, uncredited) *''First Snow'' - Radio Announcer (voice, uncredited) *''The L.A. Riot Spectacular'' - Newscaster (voice, uncredited) *''Dawn of the Dead'' - Zombie Vocal EFX (uncredited) *''The Unborn'' - Devil Baby Vocal EFX (uncredited) *''John Carpenter's Vampires'' - Vampire Vocal EFX (uncredited) Video gameshttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dave_Mallow?veaction=edit&vesection=6 edit *''Battleship'' - Master Chief Petty Officer Scott Vickers, Lt. Commander Steve Metcalfe *''Bleach: The 3rd Phantom'' - Seigen Suzunami *''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' - "Baseplate" *''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' - President Richard Nixon *Defiance - Weston Marx, Votan Rebel, Hammerhead Gretch *''Diablo III'' - Gharbad, Raziel the Dark One, Ghezrim, Serpent Magus, Goz' Turr the Torturer *''Digimon Rumble Arena'' - Patamon/Seraphimon *''I Love Bees'' - Herzog *''Klonoa'' - Joker, Royal Guard *''Might and Magic: World of Xeen'' - *''Project Sylpheed'' - Luther Higgins *''Radiata Stories'' - Larks (uncredited) *''Resident Evil 5 & Resident Evil 6'' - HQ *''Resistance 3'' - Lester *''Rise of Dragonian Era'' - Pori, Godku & Male Vampire *''Samurai Warriors 3'' - Ieyasu Tokugawa (uncredited) *''Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked'' - Hanaoka *''Soulcalibur IV'' - Narrator *''Space Siege'' - Dr. Edward DeSoto *''SpellForce: Shadow of the Phoenix'' *''Street Fighter IV series, Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and Street Fighter X Tekken - Akuma, Oni *Suikoden V'' - Isato *''Tales of Graces - Aston'' *''Tales of Vesperia'' - Announcer *''Time Crisis 4'' - Wild Dog *''Warriors Orochi series'' - Ieyasu Tokugawa (uncredited) *''Warcraft series'' - Various to include: Lor'Themar Theron, Varkul, Tortolla, Xevozz, Thermaplugg, Saurok, Verming, Thalnos, Amber Monster, Chief Salyis Toy Voice Workhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dave_Mallow?veaction=edit&vesection=7 edit *''Sonic Slam'' *''WWF Smackdown Megaphone'' *''Big Rig Buddies'' - Mattel *''Chameleon Crunch Game'' - Mattel *''Hot Wheels® K.I.T.T. Knight Industries Two Thousand - Knight Rider 30th Anniversary Special Edition'' Audio Book Narrationhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dave_Mallow?veaction=edit&vesection=8 edit *The Commission *Rich Dad's Increase Your Financial IQ *Rich Dad's Advanced guide To Real Estate Investing *Rich Dad's Guide To The ABC's Of Property Management *Rich Dad's Conspiracy Of The Rich *The Political Fix *Lies Chelsea Handler Told Me *Secret Agent X: "The Torture Trust" *So Good They Can't Ignore You - Why Skills Trump Passion in the Quest for Work You Love *Word of Mouth Marketing: How Smart Companies Get People Talking ADR Staffhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dave_Mallow?veaction=edit&vesection=9 edit Writerhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dave_Mallow?veaction=edit&vesection=10 edit *''Adventures on Rainbow Pond'' - Harmony Gold *''Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics'' *''The Littl' Bits'' *''Maple Town Stories'' *''Maya the Bee'' *''Noozles'' *''Ox Tales'' *''The Return of Dogtanian'' *''Saban's Adventures of Peter Pan'' *''Saban's Adventures of Pinocchio'' *''Saban's Adventures of the Little Mermaid'' *''Saban's Tales of Little Women'' *''Saban's The Adventures of Tom Sawyer'' *''Saban's Gulliver's Travels'' *''Samurai Pizza Cats'' *''Sandokan'' (1992 animated series - BRB International) *''Swiss Family Robinson'' *''The Wisdom of The Gnomes'' *''The Hallo Spencer Show'' *''Wowser'' Directorhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dave_Mallow?veaction=edit&vesection=11 edit *''Adventures on Rainbow Pond'' - Co-Director *''Eagle Riders'' - Co-Director *''Honeybee Hutch'' *''Journey to the Heart of the World'' - Co-Director *''Noozles'' - Co-Director *''Saban's Tales of Little Women'' - Co-Director *''Tenchi in Tokyo'' Co-Director *''Wisdom of the Gnomes'' - Co-Director *''The Return of Dogtanian'' - Co-Director Loopinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dave_Mallow?veaction=edit&vesection=12 edit *''Air Force One'' *''Beauty and the Beast'' *''Breaking Bad'' *Dark Water *''Dawn of the Dead'' *''ER'' *''First Snow'' *''John Carpenter's Ghosts of Mars'' *''Life-Size'' *''Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman'' *Mad Men *''My Favorite Martian'' *''My So-Called Life'' *''S1m0ne'' *''Nixon'' *''Jerry Maguire'' *''Mystery Alaska'' *'''Til There Was You'' *''Turbulence'' *''The Waterboy'' *''Eraser'' *''Relativity'' *''Sisters (TV series)'' *''The Siege'' *''The Hei$t'' - (1989 tv ) *''The Adventures of Brisco County, Jr.'' *''Krippendorf's Tribe'' *''John Carpenter's Vampires'' *''Rocky and Bullwinkle'' *''BASEketball'' - Bob Costas sound-alike Other crewhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dave_Mallow?veaction=edit&vesection=13 edit *''The Unborn'' - Vocal Effects Referenceshttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dave_Mallow?veaction=edit&vesection=14 edit #'^' Dave Mallow's biography, at filmreference.com External linkshttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dave_Mallow?veaction=edit&vesection=15 edit *Official website *Dave Mallow at the Internet Movie Database *Dave Mallow at Anime News Network's Encyclopedia *Dave Mallow on Myspace Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (show) Category:Voice Actors Category:Actors